The invention relates to a device for generating a haptic signal (in particular, a warning signal or informational signal) in a vehicle (in particular in a motorcycle), in which a driver's command may be given by way of a rotary gas handle, such as a motorcycle throttle grip.
The most varied devices are already known in which, as a function of predefined auxiliary conditions, a counter force is exerted on the gas pedal of a motor vehicle. DE 42 16 764 A1 describes a device which, by way of a servo device, compares the actual speed of the vehicle to a theoretical speed of the vehicle, where the theoretical speed of the vehicle has been generated as a function of a signal picked up by a weather sensor or a radio receiver. On reaching the theoretical speed generated, the pivotability of the gas pedal is limited by a pedal restoring force, which is generated by way of an actuator, is directed opposite to the direction of actuation, and is capable of being overriden by increased pedal pressure.
Furthermore, from DE 100 26 048 C2 a device for haptic signaling through a gas pedal is known in which, as a function of parameters relevant in driving, vibrations can be generated in the gas pedal. Therein, the vibration generator is completely integrated into the gas pedal and, on one side, is not supported on the body of the vehicle so that the vibrations generated by the gas pedal have no significant effects on the displacement of the gas pedal.
The objective of the invention is to specify an additional possible device for generating a haptic signal in a vehicle.
According to the invention, the objective is realized by a device for generating a haptic signal in a vehicle, in which the driver's command or the corresponding load requirement may be given by positioning of the rotary gas handle. Preferably, the device according to the invention is a component of a motorcycle. According to the invention, the device includes a device for determining at least one predefined operational condition for driving. The operational condition for driving to be determined, and monitored on an on-going basis, is related to the speed of the vehicle in the sense that, as a function of the detected operational condition for driving, the operational condition makes a change of the current speed of the vehicle advisable as a function of defined conditions. A theoretical speed of the vehicle (recommendation) can be generated or is calculated by stored algorithms. The defined conditions are such that, as a function of them, a change of the current speed appears reasonable and advisable with a view to driver safety, the operational safety of the vehicle, or in regard to legal regulations in the area of the stretch of road on which the vehicle is currently traveling.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a servo unit is formed in such a manner that, as a function of the at least one detected operational condition for driving, a theoretical speed of the vehicle can be generated and, based on the theoretical speed of the vehicle, a servo signal is generated, which represents the theoretical speed and is intended for actuation of a servo element of the vehicle. In connection with this, the servo element is formed such that the restoring force for the rotary gas handle, and/or the servo force acting on the rotary gas handle in a manner causing acceleration or deceleration, are/is adjustable.
Operational conditions for driving, in the sense of the invention, is meant to include all the operational parameters characterizing the operating state of the vehicle as well as all the parameters (information) from the environment of the vehicle which, considered together with the vehicle's speed, each have an effect on the safety of the driver, the operational safety of the vehicle, or the adherence to traffic regulations.
Operational parameters characterizing the operational state of the vehicle include, for example, the rotary speed of the engine, oil temperature, oil status, oil pressure, coolant temperature or motor temperature, reserve of fuel, but also the current state of inclination of the vehicle, (for example, the current angle of inclination of the wheel vis-à-vis the street surface in the case of a motorcycle) or whether the driving light is turned on, a brake has been actuated, a turn indicator has been turned on, and the like.
Operational conditions for driving in the environment of the vehicle include, for example, the radii of curves, distance to an object located ahead, (for example, an automobile driving ahead), indications of speed limits for the stretch of road on which the vehicle is currently traveling, states of the signal systems (such as traffic lights, a warning light at a railroad crossing without gates, a secured construction site, or the like), weather (for example, atmospheric humidity), slick ice, or the like.
The operational conditions for driving may be detected via suitable detection devices such as sensors, camera systems, or the like. However, it is also contemplated that some or all of the operational conditions for driving will be determined or transmitted via data stored in electronic systems (such as a navigation system, digital street maps, or the like). In particular, operational conditions for driving can also be determined via networked system components, such as other networked motor vehicles, or stationary network subscribers via satellite, radio, or the like. Also, in this way, the ends of traffic jams, locations of accidents, construction sites, or curves (radii) which lie ahead, can be determined.
Advantageously, the servo unit is formed in such a manner that a vehicle's theoretical speed, which is reduced in comparison to the actual speed of a vehicle, as well as a vehicle's theoretical speed which is increased in comparison to the actual speed of a vehicle, can be generated. A reduced theoretical speed is of interest in all the cases in which a situation critical to the driver and/or to the vehicle is to be expected if the speed is not reduced in accordance with the proposed theoretical speed. An increased theoretical speed can be of advantage in situations not critical to the driver and to the vehicle, e.g., if the driver in/on her/his vehicle is approaching a green light at an actual speed lying significantly below the permitted speed. In this way, the driver can be incited to accelerate, for example, by reducing the restoring force of the rotary gas handle.
An actual speed of the vehicle is also detected and, based on at least one operational condition for driving, a suitable theoretical speed for the vehicle is calculated as well as a servo signal corresponding to this theoretical speed for the vehicle for a specific transmission of torque to the rotary gas handle so that, thereby, a specific speed recommendation is given to the driver.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the device according to the invention is a component of a motorcycle, where the servo unit and the device for detecting the operational condition(s) for driving are formed in such a manner that the radius of a curve on which the vehicle is presently traveling, or the radius of a curve lying directly ahead and on which the vehicle will travel, as well as the current angle of inclination of the motorcycle, are determined and, as a function thereof, a theoretical speed is generated and compared to the current actual speed. Depending on this comparison, the restoring force of a restoring device acting on the rotary gas handle is increased, or a braking force acting on the rotary gas handle and against the actuating force is generated. The servo unit is, preferably, formed in such a manner that the determination of the radius of the curve currently to be traveled is done with the use of a navigation system. The angle of inclination of the motorcycle can, for example, be determined via corresponding inclination sensors.
Preferably, the restoring device includes restoring springs integrated into the rotary gas handle or as gas throttle restoring springs in a carburetor or an injection device. In this connection, the restoring springs may be appropriately pre-loaded to a greater or lesser extent via a controllable electric motor. The introduction of the braking torque as an alternative to, or in addition to, increasing the restoring force, is preferably done via an electromagnet which is formed in such a manner that it exerts, directly or indirectly, a braking torque on the rotary gas handle (for example, by the rotor of the electromagnet being fastened on the rotary gas handle and the stator on the steering rod). Through the device according to the invention, the motorcycle driver receives information concerning a speed suitable for a curve on which the vehicle is presently traveling, or a curve lying directly ahead and on which the vehicle will travel. Through this type of speed recommendation for a curve, safety on unknown roads with many curves is clearly increased.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.